Golden Week Memories
by Writing Tenshi
Summary: A sweet little fic about middle school, first love, and Angelic Layer in a slightly different setting.
1. Part 1

Introductions and Disclaimers:  
"Angelic Layer" belongs to the wonder women of CLAMP  
This is a sweet, but lengthy, story of middle schoolers and first love set outside the normal AL setting. While the characters themselves are fictional, some of the locations and places mentioned are actual places in Japan. Please enjoy ^_^  
  
Golden Week Memories  
Part 1   
  
The sun was shining brightly into classroom I-D at Erioru Gakuen. It was a   
sunny Friday afternoon, very fitting since Golden Week was starting soon.   
Students were gathering their desks together for lunch time. The air was filled   
with chatter about plans for Golden Week. Some were going to the beach with   
their families. Some were going to visit relatives that lived far away. And   
some were going to...  
  
"Karate camp? You do that every year. How boring." Kizaki Tamayo bit into a   
rice ball from her boxed lunch. "I think since Misaki is with us we should do   
something fun!"  
  
Suzuhara Misaki turned to face her friend, Kobayashi Kotarou. "Karate camp?   
That sounds fun! Is it true you go every year?"  
  
Kotarou put down his juice box and nodded. "Every year since I was 5. This   
year I get to take advanced classes, as well as teach the youngest class."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing Kotarou-chan!"  
  
"It's nothing really," Kotarou started to blush. "Little kids usually just   
learn how to sit properly and stuff. Most of the time they'd rather run around   
and pretend to punch and kick."  
  
Tamayo came up behind Kotarou and put him in a headlock, knocking him out of his   
chair. "How are you any different from them, huh? Kotarou-chan!" She yelled and   
giggled.  
  
However, Kotarou wiggled out and spun around locking up one of Tamayo's arms and   
a leg. "We learn new moves every year. If you want, Suzuhara-san, I can show   
you what I learned when I get back. There may be something useful for you and   
Hikaru!"  
  
Misaki smiled big. "Thanks! I'd really like that."  
  
Tamayo giggled mischieviously and moved Kotarou on to the floor, helpless to   
stand. "My my my, Kotarou-chan! If that's the way things are, why don't you just   
invite her to karate camp?" She jumped up and sat back in her chair, grabbing a   
rice ball and shoving it into her mouth. "Mi sa ki chi. Not Suzuhara-san.   
You'll never get her that way." Tamayo mouthed to Kotarou.   
  
He blushed and frowned at Tamayo. Then he stood up, rubbed his back, and sat   
back in his chair. "Well, I don't see why not. Karate lessons could be very   
useful for her in Angelic Layer. Do you have any plans for Golden Week   
Suzuhara-san?"   
  
"Ummm, none that I can think of. Shouko-san has to travel around Japan to do   
reports on Golden Week events, so she won't be home."  
  
"Well then it's settled!" Tamayo stood up and thrust a fist into the air.   
"We'll all go to karate camp!"  
  
----------  
At the end of the school day, Tamayo, Kotarou, and Hatoko went over to Misaki's   
place. Misaki prepared an afternoon snack and some tea. They all sat on the   
floor in Misaki's bedroom. "So when do we leave for camp Kotarou-chan?" Misaki   
asked while pouring tea.  
  
"Well, normally I leave on Sunday night but I think we could leave tomorrow if   
everyone wanted to." Kotarou bit into a cookie and passed the plate to his   
younger sister.  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure that'd be okay with the camp director?" Misaki looked   
concerned.   
  
Tamayo shook her head. "The camp director is Kotarou-chan's Uncle Kintarou.   
They have a dojo in Toyama prefecture. " She turned to Hatoko. "Are you gonna   
come too? Bet there'd be someting cool for Suzuka, even if you only watched."  
  
Hatoko nodded. "That's true. I've learned a lot from watching Kotarou's   
matches. However, my parents want me to avoid all Angelic Layer stuff this week   
since there are no events. I'll be taking a few piano lessons at the cram   
school instead."  
  
Misaki laughed. "But you know that music lessons can help you with timing if   
you visualize it."  
  
Hatoko giggled and winked. "Just don't tell my parents."   
  
Kotarou crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, I should tell them. You were told   
to get away from Angelic Layer Hatoko."  
  
Hatoko made a face and stuck out her tongue. Then she stood up and gave a small   
bow. "Thanks for the snacks Misaki. I hope you enjoy camp! Later!"  
  
Kotarou and Tamayo stood up as well. "We should be going too. There is plenty   
to pack before tomorrow. We'll meet at the train station at 9 am tomorrow,   
okay?"  
  
Misaki nodded and waved. "Bye Tamayo-chan, Kotarou-chan, Hatoko-chan! See you   
tomorrow!" Her friends left and Misaki took the snack tray back into the   
kitchen. Then she got out her suitcase and began to pack. She looked at Hikaru   
sitting on the bed with her tiny eyes closed.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll start a big adventure Hikaru!"  
  
---------  
"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" Misaki ran towards the train station, Hikaru in   
pocket, suitcase in hand, and a piece of toast dangling from her mouth. She   
rounded a corner too fast and the toast dropped.  
  
"I'm late! I'm la... oh, a piece of toast? Yay! Breakfast!" Misaki heard the   
voice of her blonde friend behind her. She stopped for a second so Tamayo could   
catch up. Once she did, they both ran side by side.  
  
"Morning Misakichi! You're late as well huh? I didn't even grab breakfast but I   
just found some toast! Lucky!"  
  
Misaki's eyes bugged out a bit as Tamayo bit into the toast. "Tamayo-chan! I   
just dropped that."  
  
Tamayo smiled and winked. "Then I know it's fine! You want it back?" Misaki   
shook her head so Tamayo took another big bite.  
  
A few more minutes of running and they arrived at the train station just in time   
to hear the 9 o'clock charms ring. They walked to the 3rd platform underneath   
the sign marked for the 5th train car. There they saw Kotarou, who was holding   
a large suitcase and a small wrapped package.  
  
"Good morning Suzu, I mean, Misakichi! Tamayo-chan!" Kotarou greeted them and   
held out the wrapped package to Misaki. "I.. I thought you might need it for   
camp," he stammered out and started to blush a little.  
  
Tamayo smiled like a Cheshire cat and nudged Kotarou in the side. "'Misakichi?'   
and a present? First present to your first love huh?" Kotarou and Misaki both   
blushed as Misaki took the proffered package. She carefully unwrapped it to   
find a karate gi and belt.  
  
"Ah! Thank you Kotarou-chan! I didn't have anything like this to bring." Misaki   
held it up to her small frame, but it seemed to be the perfect size. She   
carefully packed it in her suitcase. Then she brought Hikaru out of her pocket.   
She was wearing a karate gi over her normal costume.  
  
"Kya!! How cute!!" Tamayo looked closely at the outfit and how well it was made,   
even the tiny belt.   
Misaki blushed. "Well, I thought she should have appropriate clothes for her   
training." She stuck Hikaru carefully back into her pocket.  
  
"Arriving at platform 3: The 9:13 train to Toyama prefecture. Please stand away   
from the platform edge and be ready to board." The train came rushing into the   
station and made a fast stop. People rushed off and on, but the three   
middle-schoolers were able to find seats and stow their bags.  
  
The train quietly traveled through the beautiful Japanese countryside. Hills,   
rice paddies, and small communities passed by at rapid speeds. The three passed   
the time by talking about school ("Those last few exams were so hard!"), anime   
("Did you see the last episode of Magic Knight Rayearth?"), Hatoko's last   
magazine article ("She sounds so cool for a kindergartener!"), and other stuff,   
like what awaited them at camp.  
  
Kotarou explained what normally happened. The advanced students got up at 6 am   
and started practice. Breakfast was at 8, and then from 8:40 until lunch   
everyone separated into groups for lessons. After lunch, the older campers   
would generally put on demonstrations of advanced moves or a kata. Then lessons   
would last until dinner. After dinner, younger students would help clean the   
dojo and then it was lights out. There wasn't much free time, but you learn a   
lot in just a few days. Kotarou said his uncle's week long camp was very   
popular. Many students are too busy with school and cram school to make time   
for karate lessons during the year. But they can go to camp for a week and   
learn as much as possible.   
  
As dusk fell upon them, the train rolled into little Nyuzen in Toyama   
prefecture. They got off and were met by a plump older women who squealed and   
hugged Kotarou tightly. Kotarou blushed and then proceeded with introductions.  
  
"Emiko-basan, these are my friends. You already know Tamayo-chan. And this is   
Suzuhara Misaki. Misakichi, this is my Aunt Emiko. Everyone just calls her   
E-ko."  
  
Misaki bowed deeply. "It's very nice to meet you E-ko-san."  
  
E-ko laughed and gave Misaki a hearty slap on the back. "Just E-ko will do   
Misaki-chan. Now let's get you up to the house! Yumiko will have dinner   
finished when we get there." She picked up Misaki and Tamayo's bags with ease   
and started to walk to the exit. Misaki froze for a moment, stunned by E-ko's   
strength. Then she quickly regained herself and followed behind, walking beside   
Kotarou.  
  
"Ne, Kotarou-chan, your aunt is very strong."  
  
He nodded. "She trains everyday with my uncle. She also mentioned Yumiko.   
That's my cousin. She attends a local high school."  
  
A short drive past a decorative stream and some rice paddies, and they arrived   
in front of an old style Japanese house. As they walked through the gated   
entrance into the large courtyard, E-ko pointed out different areas of the   
house.  
  
"Over to the right is the small training room, and behind that is the large room   
for the campers to sleep in. Over to the left is the largest training room, and   
that's the main house in front of us. Come on inside and let's have dinner."  
  
Dinner turned out to be a very traditional style meal. Misaki couldn't remember   
the last time she'd eaten something so elegantly prepared and displayed. Yumiko   
even wore a kimono to present the meal. There were pickled plums, grilled fish,   
boiled tofu, miso soup, sumono, pickled vegetables, sushi, and many many more   
dishes. Of course, the "main" course was the hot steamy rice that had been   
cooked to perfection. Misaki savored every bite and wondered how all this food   
would be eaten by just six people. However, there was nothing left at the end.   
Tamayo gave a loud laugh and rubbed her belly.  
  
"My my! That was delicious! I wish I could marry someone who can cook as well as   
you Yumiko!"  
  
"Yumiko's been taking cooking lessons from an old lady down the street. She   
used to train young ladies on such things before the war. In fact, when I got   
married, my mother insisted I take lessons in something like cooking or flower   
arranging or something. I don't know if they did any good though. Yumiko's   
done all the cooking around here since she was 10!" E-ko picked up some dishes   
and moved them into the sink. Misaki started to help, but Yumiko put a hand on   
her and wordlessly shook her head. E-ko turned around and nodded.  
  
"She's right Misaki-chan. Camp may not start tomorrow, but we'll have a full   
day seeing the local sites and getting this little dojo into tiptop shape. You   
should just take it easy and relax tonight. You are our guests after all." 


	2. Part 2

Introductions and Disclaimers:  
"Angelic Layer" belongs to the wonder women of CLAMP  
This is a sweet, but lengthy, story of middle schoolers and first love set outside the normal AL setting. Please enjoy ^_^  
  
Golden Week Memories  
  
Part 2  
  
"Ah! That's amazing!" Misaki leaned over a frail balcony to see more of the   
sprawling city and countryside below. They were on top of a huge hill that used   
to be the location of a samurai's home. Now it was a museum filled with old   
relics. So far today they'd been to 3 museums, a forest park, a watermelon   
patch ("Nyuzen is famous for its jumbo watermelons," Yumiko said.), and there   
was going to be one more stop before they returned home.  
  
They piled into the car again and drove awhile before arriving at a large white   
building with strange looking trees. Yumiko ran inside right away, before   
anyone else even got out of the car.   
  
E-ko just shook her head. "That girl just never gets enough." without explaining   
what she meant. Then she pointed at the building. "This is one of our city's   
pride and joys: the sports center. We hold many prefecture-wide tournaments   
here for all kinds of sports. Karate, judo, basketball, volleyball. There is   
even a free fitness center for the city residents. Of course, it also holds   
other events. Let's go grab Yumiko."  
  
Once inside, Misaki saw what E-ko had described. There were many courts and   
rooms with people playing sports. A few girls ran past them up to a large   
staircase, and that's where E-ko was headed. At the top, Misaki gave a startled   
"Ah!". There was one Angelic Layer setup, and Yumiko was currently in a match   
with another person. Her angel moved stealthily across the layer, definitely a   
speed type. Her opponent tried to punch, but Yumiko's angel dropped low and did   
a sweeping kick. Before the other angel even hit the ground, Yumiko's angel   
kicked straight up and the helpless angel flew out of the layer and collasped on   
the floor. A huge cheer went up and Yumiko removed her headgear.  
  
"Yumiko-sempai is so amazing!"  
"Yumiko-chan! Teach me to make an angel as wonderful as Cherry."  
"Amazing again Kobayashi-san. That makes 22 wins and no loses. You must be the   
best in the city."  
  
Yumiko blushed at all the praise. When she lifted her head, she noticed her   
rather cross-looking mother standing at the top of the staircase. She ran over   
and bowed in apology.  
  
"Sorry everyone. I just had to get a match in while we were here. Ever since I   
saw little Hatoko-chan on TV, I've been hooked on Angelic Layer. Sometime I'd   
like to travel to Tokyo to do a match with her."  
  
"You're really good Yumiko." Kotarou held out a hand. "Can I see your angel?"  
  
Yumiko handed her angel over. "Her name is Cherry, like the blossoms. Her   
delicate name doesn't suit her though. Between her wild purple outfit and her   
lightening fighting style, she should have been named Starry or Shadow or   
something."  
  
Truth be told though, the outfit wasn't nearly as wild as Yumiko made it sound   
to be. Cherry had white hair that went down past her waist, but it had many   
shorter layers. She wore a simple gold chain across her forehead, with a star   
dangling in the middle. her top was more like a vest, closed at the top but   
open at the bottom with little star charms dangling from the tips. It was   
sleeveless, as white as her hair, but lined with a gold trim. She had opera   
length purple gloves and thigh high purple boots. The last touch was a purple   
pleated skirt with a gold star centered on the middle pleat. It looked like   
something an idol might wear at a concert or in a music video.  
  
Misaki expressed her awe in a smile and said, "She's really cute! And she must   
be a speed type."  
  
Yumiko nodded. "How did you know? Do you do Angelic Layer as well Misaki-chan?"  
  
Misaki blushed. "Well, I've only just begun," she started but Tamayo squeezed   
her and butted in. "Misakichi is the best! She's even won the regional   
tournament and is headed to nationals!"  
  
Yumiko's eyes widened in appreciation. "You're that Suzuhara Misaki? Wow! I   
saw your name listed in one of my Angelic Layer magazines! Does that mean you   
have Hikaru with you at the house?"  
  
"Actually, she's right here." Misaki brought Hikaru out of her front pocket.  
  
"Mama, can Misaki-chan and I have a quick match before we go home? I'd love a   
challenge and this will be our only chance." E-ko looked at her daughter and   
then at Misaki. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Yumiko cheered and   
pulled Misaki over to the playing table.  
  
"I won't go easy, Misaki-chan, just cause you are dating my little cousin."  
"Huh? I'm not..."  
"Let's go!"  
  
Somebody dimmed the room lights and the only thing illuminated was the layer.   
Yumiko set Cherry on the top of her folded hands. "Just as the cherry blossoms   
fall, so do my opponents! Angel, fall in!" Yumiko thrust Cherry into the layer   
and as Cherry hit the active boundary, she opened her golden-colored eyes. Then   
she hit the table and back flipped into a fighting position.   
  
Misaki followed suit, calling out her opening lines. She held Hikaru up high   
and yelled "Wings of an angel! Please guide HIkaru and me!" and Hikaru flew   
into the layer, powerfully flipping over and landing into her battle-ready   
stance.  
  
"Angelic Fight!" yelled the crowd and the battle begun. Hikaru started running   
towards Cherry, but Cherry easily side stepped and kicked Hikaru in the back of   
the knee. Hikaru stumbled a moment, but quickly turned around and began to   
throw punches at Cherry in rapid succession. A few of them hit, and Cherry   
retreated to a corner.  
  
"Yahoo!" Tamayo shouted. "You got her on the run now Misakichi!"  
  
Hikaru started to run towards Cherry again, but Cherry jumped into the air.   
Hikaru follwed upwards, legs extended for a kick. Cherry arched her back and   
flipped back to the table, safely out of Hikaru's reach.  
  
"No good," Misaki thought. "She's too fast for normal attacks." Hikaru stood   
in ready position, waiting for Misaki's next command. Cherry went on the   
offensive, dashing towards Hikaru. Hikaru threw out her arm to punch, but   
Cherry dropped and swept Hikaru off her feet.  
  
"It's the same move she used on the other person," Misaki thought. She ordered   
Hikaru to be ready, and when Cherry extended her leg for the upward kick, Hikaru   
grabbed a hold of the leg and twisted Cherry over the top and back to the table   
with incredible force. Cherry's damage meter went down, and now Hikaru and   
Cherry were even. 30 seconds were left on the clock.  
  
Cherry stood and got into a fighting stance. Hikaru backed away a little and   
got into a fighting stance of her own. "At this rate we'll tie. I can't think   
of anything else to try. I can't dash or punch. Even aerial combat moves don't   
work against her."  
  
15 seconds left. 10 seconds. The two angels stayed in their places. 5   
seconds. 3 seconds. 1 second.  
  
"BOOOO" the buzzer went off and the score keeper reported a tie. The crowd   
seemed disappointed and so did Yumiko. Her face dropped into a sad frown.   
Misaki took off her headgear and ran to Yumiko's side.  
  
"Cherry is so fast! That sweep kick/upper kick combination is really powerful.   
Does it have a special name?"  
  
Yumiko removed her headgear and shook her head. "It probably does, but I don't   
know it." She blushed a little. "I saw it in a video game."  
  
Misaki laughed a little and then Yumiko stuck out a challenging finger. "I   
won't accept a tie Misaki-chan. We'll have to face off one more time before you   
return to Tokyo."  
  
Misaki looked stunned but then smiled and nodded. She held out her pinky.   
"It's a promise." Yumiko smiled back and clasped pinkies.   
  
"Time to head back girls. There is still plenty to do at the house and if you   
want to get any sleep tonight, I'd suggest we leave now." E-ko turned and   
headed down the stairs. The children followed behind, waving bye to the people   
left playing Angelic Layer.   
  
  
----------------------  
"Ah! I'm so tired!" Tamayo collapsed on her futon. Misaki did the same. Their   
futons laid side by side on the floor of Yumiko's bedroom. Misaki looked around   
the room. It had the usual things. A dresser and closet for clothes, a desk, a   
bed. Even a small bookshelf with textbooks, novels, and manga. However, the   
decorations definitely showed Yumiko's love for Angelic Layer. There were   
posters and advertisement banners hanging on the walls. Cluttered on the floor   
were various Angelic Layer items like outfits and practice aids. On top of the   
dresser was a tiny bed made out of a shoebox, where Cherry was currently laying.   
Misaki stood up and laid Hikaru beside Cherry under the covers. The idea of   
making Hikaru her own bed back at home flashed through Misaki's mind. However,   
she decided she liked sleeping next to Hikaru better.  
  
Yumiko came into the room carrying a tray of cake slices and cola. The 3 girls   
sat around a mini-table and ate their snack. Everyone was pretty quiet from   
being tired, but finally Yumiko broke the silence.  
  
"Ne, want to listen to my latest CD single? It's a really good song."  
"Sure!"  
  
Yumiko got up and put a tiny mini-CD single into her CD player. The room filled   
with cheery pop music.   
  
"Ringo!" Misaki exclaimed.   
  
Yumiko nodded. "It's her newest single 'Never Give Up'. It was only released a   
few days ago. She's so talented. Singing, dancing, she's even going to do a TV   
commercial for Nishado cosmetics soon! And she does Angelic Layer! She's so   
amazing!"  
  
Misaki nodded. "I've had a match with her angel Ranga before. She's very tough   
to beat."  
  
"Wahh!!!" Yumiko shouted. "You've met Seto-san before?"  
  
Misaki nodded and Yumiko squealed again. "Can you get her signature for me?"  
  
Misaki blushed a little and scratched her head. "I suppose I could ask   
Ringo-san for you."  
  
Yumiko squealed even louder and gave Misaki a big hug. "You even call her by   
her first name! You're so amazing Misaki! I wish I could live in Tokyo and   
meet all sorts of cool people. Plus I could see the real Angelic Layer section   
at the huge Piffle Princess store in Shinjuku. We got some items out here, but   
not that many."  
  
"You girls get ready for bed now okay?" E-ko called out from downstairs.  
"Okay mama!" Yumiko yelled back.  
  
They took the tray downstairs and Misaki noticed Kotarou and his Uncle Kintarou   
helping incoming campers. They would arrive slowly throughout the night   
according to E-ko. The campers all brought sleeping rolls and very few   
belongings. Uncle Kintarou was handing campers a karate gi if they didn't own   
one or forgot to bring it. Kotarou was helping set out sleeping bags in an   
orderly fashion and storing luggage in a shelving unit with chubby holes.  
  
Misaki headed to the bathroom and got ready to take her bath. She quickly   
washed her hair and rinsed off. Then she entered the hot bathtub and closed her   
eyes to relax. The water soothed her sore muscles.  
  
After they had returned from the sports center, Uncle Kintarou had set them to   
work right away. They had to sweep and polish the floors in all 3 dojo rooms.   
Then a leak was discovered in the roof of the sleeping room, so while Uncle   
Kintarou fixed the leak, Misaki and Tamayo polished the floor again. Yumiko   
brought out sandwiches for dinner. Then they had to go find the storage boxes   
with the extra gis and sort them out by size. It was dark long before they   
finished.  
  
Misaki got out of the bath and changed into pajamas. She silently entered   
Yumiko's room. Yumiko was sleeping soundly. Tamayo was snoring just a bit and   
had fallen asleep without changing her clothes. Misaki crawled into her futon   
and quickly fell asleep dreaming about what tomorrow would be like.   
  
E-ko knocked on the door and peered inside the bedroom. "Morning girls! Better   
get up now if you want to get any breakfast before lessons begin. Yumiko, I   
could use your help in the kitchen as soon as you are able."  
  
Misaki sleepily opened her eyes and sniffed the aroma that had entered the room.   
"Mmmm, what is that? It smells wonderful."  
  
Yumiko hopped out of bed and quickly changed into a simple dress. Then she put   
on an apron and started to rush out. "Hotcakes!" she called back. "We always   
have them on the first day of camp and they go fast! You better hurry and get   
dressed."  
  
Tamayo rolled over and hugged Misaki in her sleep. "Misaki... makes such   
wonderful food..." she mumbled. Misaki got flushed and then gently shook her   
friend.  
  
"Tamayo-chan, wake up. We gotta get to breakfast." At the word breakfast   
Tamayo jumped up out of her futon.  
  
"Breakfast? Let's go Misaki!" They quickly changed and ran down into the   
kitchen. It was a total zoo! People were coming and going, carrying plates and   
trying to sit where ever there was room.  
  
"Yo! Misakichi! Over here!" Kotarou was sitting at a makeshift table in the   
living room. Misaki and Tamayo sat down next to the slightly sweaty Kotarou.   
He passed them plates and told them to help themselves to the big plate of   
pancakes in the middle of the table. Yumiko brought over two glasses of milk   
then quickly rushed away to help someone else.   
  
"Have you been practicing already Kotarou-chan?" Tamayo asked between bites.  
  
"Yep. We got up at 6 and have been working out since then. This is my first   
time in the advanced group. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Not up to the challenge Kotarou-chan?"  
Kotarou gave Tamayo a little glare and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm   
learning quite a bit already. Just you wait Kizaki Tamayo. Next time you might   
not be able to put me in a headlock."  
  
"Is that so?" Tamayo laughed. Misaki was worried Tamayo might try to do   
something right now in the crowded room, but thankfully she was more interested   
in eating more of the delicious pancakes.  
  
After everyone was done eating, Uncle Kintarou stood on an overturned box and   
rang a bell to get attention. "Hi everyone and thanks for coming. We'll all   
learn a lot this week about karate and about each other, but most importantly,   
about yourselves." He continued to talk about how camp would be organized and   
the basic rules. When that was finished, he got everyone ready to break into   
lessons.  
  
"If you are a young one ages 5-8, please go with Kobayashi Kotarou-sensei."   
Kotarou stood up and his little fidgeting charges followed him out to one of the   
training rooms.  
  
"Next, if you are age 9 on up and have had over a year or karate lessons or have   
had camp before, please go with Matsuoki Saionji-sensei." More than 3/4 of the   
campers left behind their sensei. Tamayo left with this group. She waved good   
bye to Misaki and flashed her a V before exiting.   
  
"Well, the rest of you are with me then." Uncle Kintarou had them sit in a   
circle, with himself standing in the center. Misaki looked at her fellow   
campers. Ages and sizes varied a lot. Misaki was also relieved she wasn't the   
only girl. There were 2 young girls who huddled together like friends. There   
was also a girl that looked like a 3rd year high school student. Even sitting   
motionless, she presented herself with a lot of grace and poise.  
  
"Welcome to the Nyuzen Kobayashi dojo and your first time at karate camp. My   
name is Kobayashi-sensei. This is my dojo and I've been teaching karate for   
almost 20 years now. I enjoy teaching the beginner's class at camp because I   
want to make sure every camper has a strong foundation. Before we begin though,   
I'd like everyone to stand up and introduce yourself. State your name and why   
you want to study karate. How about we start with you?" He pointed at a boy of   
about 15. The boy stood up and quickly said "My name is Hoshino Tsubasa and I'm   
taking karate cause it looks cool." He quickly sat back down. Uncle Kintarou   
nodded his head and motioned for the next person to introduce himself. They   
went around the circle and when it was Misaki's turn, she nervously stood up.  
  
"My n..name is Suzuhara Misaki and I'm.. I'm um.. at camp to improve my   
abilities at Angelic Layer." As she talked, Misaki noticed the high school aged   
girl react to Angelic Layer. "Maybe she does it too..." Misaki thought.  
  
A few more introductions and it was the high school girl's turn. "I'm Aino   
Shizuka. I've mastered many other martial arts and thought I'd give karate a   
try. I am also here to improve my skills at Angelic Layer." She sat down and   
looked at Misaki. It was a cool glance, and Misaki instantly felt she had done   
something wrong without knowing. Shizuka was the last of the introductions, so   
Uncle Kintarou moved them into orderly lines. The lesson started out simple.   
Learning how to bow. Learning the proper way to sit. Normally Misaki didn't   
have a problem sitting that way, but the hardwood floor and long period of time   
got her legs to aching. Next, Uncle Kintarou demonstrated a basic punch move   
over and over. He went through each part slowly, showing how this method   
increased your force over a normal punch.  
  
By the time that was accomplished, it was time for lunch. Unlike breakfast, the   
group lunch times were staggered to make it easier on E-ko and Yumiko. They had   
made tuna salad and egg salad sandwiches, rice balls with little fish pieces and   
shredding vegetables, and miso soup. Best of all were the water bottles with   
ice cold water. It soothed Misaki's parched throat after all that hard work.   
The group sat in a shady part of the courtyard.  
  
Misaki looked around the courtyard. The grass was a rich shade of green and   
felt soft to the touch. A few maple trees and flowering bushes provided a   
tranquility not found in Tokyo. There was a mini flower and vegetable garden in   
one corner, guarded by a little fence and chicken wire.  
  
"That's my garden." Yumiko said. She sat down beside Misaki, taking a break   
from the hectic kitchen work. "Along with cooking lessons, Nakamura-san teaches   
me about gardening. She says the best meals are prepared with food you've grown   
yourself."  
  
"Ahhh. I'm envious of you Yumiko-san. My grandma used to teach me lots about   
cooking, but now that I live in Tokyo, I don't get lessons anymore."  
  
"And I envy you, Misaki-chan. Tokyo is such an exciting place. And since you   
go to Erioru Gakuen, you have a great shot at a number of universities and   
basically can enter any trade school you wish."  
  
"I haven't even thought about that yet. I think I'm more worried about getting   
through middle school!" The two girls giggled together.  
  
"So how has camp been so far Misaki-chan?" Yumiko bit into one of the   
sandwiches she had made.  
  
"Well, it's been hard actually. My legs are sore from sitting so long, and we   
did a lot of punches before lunch. Hikaru makes it look so easy." More   
giggles. "The only part that is troubling so far is one of my classmates. Aino   
Shizuka. She keeps glaring at me and I'm not sure what I did to offend her."   
Misaki's face turned into a sad frown. She was so used to getting along with   
people and making friends. She was hoping she could be friends with Shizuka-san   
too, but...  
  
"Did you say Aino Shizuka? She's here at our camp?" Yumiko suddenly got   
excited and turned to completely face Misaki.  
  
"That's what she introduced herself as. Why?"  
  
"Because she is the reigning Angelic Layer champion from Toyama Prefecture! I   
saw her on TV a few months ago in a competition. She'll probably be at   
nationals too and knows your name. She probably just thinks of you as an   
opponent. I wouldn't worry too much Misaki-chan."  
  
Misaki still looked troubled. It was nice to know more about Shizuka-san, but   
even Misaki's opponents usually were friendly. Maybe Misaki would just need to   
work harder at being friendly. "Good luck Misaki!" she thought to herself.  
  
Yumiko excused herself so she could return to the kitchen. E-ko was busy making   
more sandwiches and rice balls, since it would soon be another class's turn to   
eat. That class looked quite busy at the moment. They were scurring around the   
room and it looked like their teacher was having a bit of trouble. One of the   
campers fell and the teacher rushed to help him up. Misaki could see him giving   
the child a gentle scolding, and then pat the child's back and sent him off to   
the others.   
  
"He's always so kind and gentle. I bet even with all those little kids running   
about, he'd still be calm and at ease. He looks so good with them too. I hope   
I can find somebody just like..." Misaki turned red as she realized the person   
she was staring at was walking towards her, having dismissed his students for   
lunch.  
  
"Hi Misakichi! You look like you were deep in thought. What were you thinking   
about?"  
  
"Ah, oh, um... nothing! Um, just um, how beautiful your Uncle's house is."  
  
Kotarou sat down next to Misaki and nodded. "It's over 100 years old. My   
grandpa owned it and ran a karate dojo. When he passed away, he gave the school   
to my uncle. My dad and uncle made the school even bigger by attracting more   
students and adding a third training room. When my dad met my mother, they   
moved to Tokyo and started a dojo there."  
  
"Ohhhh, I see." Misaki replied. She handed Kotarou a sandwich, but he politely   
refused. Instead he showed Misaki an apple he'd been holding.  
  
"I've been chosen to help after lunch with a demonstration. I'm kinda nervous,   
so I figured I'd eat really light today." He took a bite and then offered it to   
Misaki. "Here! It's really good. Picked down the street this morning by   
Yumiko." She took the apple and bit into it.  
  
"Heh heh, way to go Misakichi. That's like an indirect kiss!"  
  
"Wha??!" Misaki yelled and felt her face turn red. She put her hands up to   
cover her blushing, and the apple fell from her hands to the ground. "AH! The   
apple!" She picked it up and handed it to Kotarou. "I'm sorry."   
  
Kotarou shook his head. "The one that should apologize is Tamayo-chan. That   
was a terrible thing to say!" Kotarou looked a little flushed.  
  
"Heehee. gomen, gomen. But weren't you thinking the same thing?   
Kotarou-chan!" Tamayo leaned close to him and grinned. Kotarou got even more   
flushed and stood up.   
  
"I, I gotta get ready! Bye!" and he quickly left. 


	3. Part 3 -Finale-

Introductions and Disclaimers:  
"Angelic Layer" belongs to the wonder women of CLAMP  
This is a sweet, but lengthy, story of middle schoolers and first love set outside the normal AL setting. Please enjoy ^_^  
  
Golden Week Memories  
  
Part 3  
The rest of the week went by quickly. At night Tamayo would explain any new   
kicks or holds she had learned. Misaki would talk about learning punches and   
effective stances. They came up with ideas on what Hikaru could use to battle   
in the layer. They also talked about Aino Shizuka's cold personality, and   
Misaki decided that if they met up at nationals, she could deal with it better   
then.  
  
The camp was physically challenging. Both Tamayo and Misaki fell asleep easily   
after their shower. Morning would come too soon and the camp schedule would   
repeat. The only change was the lesson and the delicious meals.   
  
Friday night was the last full night that they'd be in Nyuzen at the dojo.   
Saturday morning would be full of personal demonstrations of what had been   
learned. It was like a mini test to see if you could do the move correctly   
under pressure. After that, camp was over and people would return home.  
  
Misaki was tired and sweaty from the day long lesson. It was finally her turn   
for the shower, but Yumiko stopped her before she could go in.   
  
"Ne Misaki, with all these people here it's been impossible to take a relaxing   
bath. There is a public bath house just down the road. Would you like to come   
with me?" Misaki closed her eyes and envisioned the warm bath water. She   
nodded her agreement to Yumiko.  
  
"Great! I'll gather some stuff and find Kotarou. You grab Tamayo-chan and we   
can all go together!" She took off to fulfill her tasks, so Misaki went   
upstairs to grab Tamayo. They all met outside and started to walk to the   
bathhouse. The stars were shining brightly and Misaki listened while Kotarou   
hummed the tune to one of Seto Ringo's songs.  
  
"Oh no!" Tamayo suddenly exclaimed. "I've forgotten something I need at the   
house. Can you come back with me Yumiko-san? I don't want to get lost."  
  
Yumiko looked a bit puzzled. "But Tamayo, you've been here many times. I doubt   
you'll..."  
  
"Please?" Tamayo said and added emphasis with her eyes while looking straight at   
Yumiko.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Yumiko turned to face Misaki and Kotarou. "Kotarou knows the   
way, so you two just go ahead. We'll catch up later!" Yumiko and Tamayo ran   
back towards the house and Misaki swore she could hear some giggling. She and   
Kotarou continued to walk to the bathhouse.  
  
"The stars are really pretty tonight," Kotarou said.  
  
"Huh?" Misaki looked up. "Yeah, they really are shining brightly. See that   
tiny one over there? It's shining as bright as the others, but I bet people   
don't notice it much."  
  
Kotarou looked at the tiny twinkling star Misaki was referring to. "Actually, I   
bet people notice it alot."  
  
"Huh? Why is that?"  
  
"Cause it's part of a constellation. If you draw a line and connect it with   
those other ones, it makes up Orion."  
  
"Orion?"  
  
"Yeah. He was a warrior or something. Just shows how something small can   
contribute in a big way." Kotarou smiled at Misaki."   
  
"Kotarou-chan knows so much!" Misaki thought and she smiled back at him. They   
arrived to the outside of the bathhouse. One entrance was for guys and another   
for girls. Misaki paused at the entrance.  
  
"Huh? Is something wrong Misakichi?" Kotarou asked, noticing her hesitation.  
  
"Well... the truth is... I've never been in one of these before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
Misaki shook her head. "Nope. I'm not really sure what to do." She blushed a   
little with embarrasement.   
  
"Well, there are lots of faucets and showerheads inside. Wash off first, and   
then wrap up in a towel and go down to the pool. It's actually a natural hot   
spring. There are several small ones in the area. The bathhouse is like a   
cross between a public swimming pool and a bathroom. It's fun sometimes.   
Nothing to worry about."  
  
Misaki nodded and headed inside. It looked fairly empty, only a handful of   
people. She set herself to work and quickly washed away the sweat and grime of   
a long day. Then she did as Kotarou had said and entered the hot spring pool.   
She noticed that Aino Shizuka was sitting at one side and obviously didn't want   
to be disturbed. That left an area near the large dividing wall and she decided   
to sit near it. From that location, Misaki could listen to the excitement that   
seemed to be going on in the men's side, but also see the women's entrance for   
when Yumiko and Tamayo arrived.  
  
The hot water definitely hit the spot. Yumiko had a great idea. Misaki sunk a   
little deeper into the water.  
  
"Argh! What should I do?" Misaki could hear a guy's voice from the men's side   
of the bathhouse. She moved just a little closer to the dividing wall. "I   
can't even tell her I like her! How can I be so weak?" Misaki's eyes got wide   
as she realized the speaker was Kotarou. "Who was he talking about?"  
  
"It should be easy right? Hmmmm. And I just know that Tamayo-chan was probably   
setting us up to be alone. And it was a perfect night. Argh!" Misaki's eyes   
got even wider. Was Kotarou talking about her? Misaki felt like she shouldn't   
listen anymore, but couldn't force herself to move away.  
  
"All I have to say is, Misaki, I like you."  
  
"Misakichi! Yahoo!" Tamayo came running into the public bath. She quickly   
rinsed off and soon both Tamayo and Yumiko were next to Misaki in the pool.  
  
"Ah! Misakichi! Is something wrong? You look as white as a ghost."  
  
"Well, um, I.. um.." Misaki stuttered and leaned over to whisper something in   
Tamayo's ear.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Tamayo stood up and screamed. "Kotarou confessed to you?!"  
  
Yumiko giggled and Misaki panicked with embarrassment and dunked herself under   
water. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she surfaced.  
  
Tamayo got really close to Misaki and whispered "Whatcha gonna do Misakichi? Ya   
gonna confess as well?"  
  
Misaki sank back under the water. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
On the way back to the house, Misaki dragged behind a bit, deliberately avoiding   
Kotarou. She didn't know what to say. Kotarou noticed Misaki's distance and   
felt puzzled. A small part of him felt relieved he hadn't confessed to Misaki.   
If she was distant now, how would she react to that?  
  
The rest of the night was blissfully busy, so Misaki didn't get a chance to   
dwell on her problem. Many of the campers were celebrating the end of camp by   
playing games or sparring. Some had gone downtown to enjoy a festival for the   
holiday. Music played on a radio and it was fun when everybody would sing along   
with the most popular songs. It seemed everybody know the words to Seto Ringo's   
"I Can't Be An Angel" song.  
  
Morning came just like those before, but Misaki woke up feeling a bit different.   
She lacked her usual spunk. Misaki had been awake most of the night wondering   
what to do. Technically she could try to ignore it since Kotarou didn't know   
she had heard him. However, Misaki knew she couldn't do that. Tamayo was bound   
to say something, and it'd only embarrass her and Kotarou more. It'd be better   
to deal with it. But when? and how? "I can't say it," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Say what?" Tamayo rolled over to face her.  
  
"mmm, nothing. Let's get breakfast. It looks like Yumiko already left awhile   
ago."  
  
Breakfast was nothing special. People were either sitting quietly (nervously   
waiting for the demonstation tests) or so filled with excitement you couldn't   
shut them up. Misaki ate quietly. She needed to concentrate on her   
demonstration. Kobayashi- sensei could pick anything of what they had learned.   
It could be a punch, or a proper stance, or a kick. She mentally reviewed   
everything in her head, but thoughts of Kotarou kept distracting her.  
  
Kotarou sat beside her and grabbed some breakfast. "Good morning Misakichi!"  
  
"G..good morning Kotarou-chan."  
  
"Ready for your demonstration?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ummm, about last night..."  
  
Misaki's eyes got a little wider. "Um.. yeah?"  
  
"You seemed preoccupied after the bathhouse. Was something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Um... no"  
  
"Oh good! I'd hate to think your first time at a bathhouse was bad." Kotarou   
smiled and giggled.  
  
"He has such a funny laugh." Misaki giggled too. "Alright! It's time to start!"   
Uncle Kintarou shouted. "First, let's get Kobayashi-sensei's 5-8 year olds   
group demonstation." Everyone headed to the largest training room and sat on   
the floor. The 5-8 year olds stood bravely before their audience. Only Kotarou   
looked nervous as he began giving commands.  
  
"Bow" and the class bowed.  
"Alright. Front Punch" and all the little kids punched together in unison.  
"Okay! Last one, Side Kick" and some of the campers managed it and others tried   
hard. They all looked so cute.  
  
"Good job!" Kotarou smiled at his students. They bowed as a group and ran to   
sit down.   
  
"Nice job students and good work Kobayashi-sensei." Uncle Kintarou patted   
Kotarou on the back. "I've never seen a young class look so together." Kotarou   
blushed and bowed to his uncle. Then he sat with his advanced class.  
  
Next, Misaki's class. Each student performed one move. When it was Misaki's   
turn, she was asked to perform a kick. As she swung her leg up, she could hear   
Kotaoru and Tamayo cheering for her. It made her blush and she quickly sat back   
down. Inside she was proud. She'd actually learned a lot at camp. Now when   
Hikaru did a move, Misaki could better visualize it and put more power into it.  
  
Tamayo's class was next. Since they were more advanced, they got to pick their   
own move to demonstrate. Misaki paid special attention to the demonstrations.   
Most of the punches and kicks were things she had seen Kotarou or Tamayo perform   
before. Someone did demonstrate a sweeping kick like Cherry had used. The   
demonstrations were very different from one another given the wide range of   
experience in Tamayo's class. When it was Tamayo's turn, she surprised   
everyone. She bowed to the campers and then ran over and put her sensei in a   
chokehold. The surprised teacher had no chance and after a moment Tamayo let go   
and laughed out loud. She then bowed and ran back to her place on the floor.   
The teacher rubbed his neck and then laughed and bowed. Even Uncle Kintarou   
laughed and said Tamayo had great potential for a ninja, being so sneaky.   
  
After Tamayo's class, it was time for the advanced demonstrations. It started   
off by a surprise demonstration by Uncle Kintarou. And then one by one the   
advanced students showed off their stuff. They seemed like pros compared to the   
other campers. It was amazing to believe that Kotarou was part of that class.   
And it looked like it was hard for Kotarou to believe as well. He stood up in   
front of everyone looking a little wobbly like he had when leading his class.   
He bowed and then addressed the campers. "Uncle said we'd learn a lot about   
karate. In the advanced class, I had to work much harder than ever before. I   
think my hard work will pay off though. Now I can demonstrate and use a new   
move I hope will be useful." Misaki noticed Kotarou looking at her.  
  
"He's looking at me! Why is he looking at me?! Oh... wait... 'useful'? He   
means for Angelic Layer! No wonder he is looking at me. Hold yourself together   
Misaki." She nodded to herself and focused intently on Kotarou's demonstration.   
One of the advanced class students held up a single wooden board at about chest   
height and another student held him steady. Kotarou bowed to both of them and   
stood ready. Then he swung his leg around lightening fast and the board broke   
in two. Kotarou hopped for a second and then bowed to his partners. Everyone   
cheered for him and Kotarou smiled. And then he smiled directly at Misaki, and   
she knew it wasn't because of Angelic Layer.  
  
Shortly after, Uncle Kintarou gave a speech on how impressed he was with the   
campers, hoping they'd learned a lot, and wished them a safe journey home. The   
campers slowly gathered their stuff together and one by one campers left. E-ko   
would drive them down to the train station and then come back to pick up more.   
This pattern repeated until all the campers had left, except Misaki, Tamayo, and   
Kotarou. Their train didn't leave until late in the evening. Even still, they   
got packed early so they could enjoy the rest of the day. Yumiko said she was   
tired of being cooped up in the house and E-ko said she didn't like the   
quietness of the house after all the campers had left. They all went downtown   
where people were taking down remants of the festival from the night before.   
They visited a candy shop where they made old fashioned candies out of honey.   
Misaki and Tamayo both bought some suckers and bottles to bring home as   
presents. They had lunch at McDonalds. They had fun trying to say the name as   
fast as they could: ma-ku-do-na-ru-do. They took some purikura at the booth.   
Next stop was the water park, a beautiful arrangement of lights and shooting   
fountains. On the way to their next stop, they passed by the sports center.  
  
"Hey Misaki-chan. We never did have another match..."  
  
"You're right. Maybe when you come to To.." but she was cut off.  
  
"Mama!! Can we stop at the sports center instead of going shopping? Misaki and   
I never got to rematch, and I'm sure there is nothing exciting at our mall that   
they can't get in Tokyo. Please?"  
  
E-ko frowned and looked at the clock on the dash. "Well, I suppose that's   
alright. We can go to the department store tomorrow to pick up what we need.   
But we can only stay for one match okay? Then we need to head to the train   
station to wait for the train. Are you sure the place is still open? It's   
getting kinda late..."  
  
They walked to the doors of the center and found out that it was still open for   
30 minutes, more than enough time for one match. Only a few people were in the   
fitness center and the lights were off everywhere else. "Oh good!" Yumiko   
said. "This means the table will definitely be free." Once upstairs Yumiko   
turned on the lights. She pulled Cherry from her pocket. This time Cherry's   
outfit was a little different. The basic outfit was the same style, but where   
there were gold stars, there was now white hearts. Where it was purple, it was   
now a pretty rose color. Yumiko put her headpiece on and wordlessly placed   
Cherry into the layer. Misaki did the same. They both nodded to each other and   
the match was on...  
  
but...  
  
neither angel moved. They both stood in waiting position, remembering the last   
match. Speed attacks and aerial attacks wouldn't work. The angels were too   
fast and equally matched. "Last time dashes didn't work and neither did   
punches. What have I learned that could help?" Misaki closed her eyes for a   
moment. She visualized Kotarou's forceful kick that broke the board...  
  
"That's it!" Misaki yelled. Yumiko looked up a bit shocked and then looked   
back at the layer. Hikaru began to swing around and around, mimicking Kotarou's   
earlier demonstration. She kept doing it until she got faster and faster and   
kicking into the air with more and more force. Cherry continued to stay in   
ready position, not sure what Hikaru was doing. Hikaru started to dash towards   
Cherry, but Cherry sunk into a low waiting position ready to strike. However,   
Hikaru stopped short and began to kick into the air like before. Cherry   
returned to a normal waiting stance, Yumiko's mind being puzzled by Hikaru's   
weird movements. Suddenly Cherry flew into the air and fell back onto the   
table. She quickly stood back up and returned to a more defensive position.   
Hikaru was still just kicking into the air! How could she be...  
  
Cherry flew into the air again, nearly falling off the edge of the table.   
Yumiko scowled and Cherry stood back up and started to dash towards Hikaru.   
"You can't use projectiles and I know you wouldn't do something like that!   
What's going on!" Yumiko yelled. Misaki didn't say anything and Hikaru kept   
kicking into the air in the same manner. Cherry was knocked back once again and   
stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Yay! Misakichi! Cherry's damage meter is almost all the way down! Keep doing   
whatever it is you are doing!" Tamayo yelled.  
  
Kotarou shook his head and nudged Tamayo. "You've seen this before. It's   
Ranga's air attack."  
  
"Air?!" Yumiko called out. She looked at Hikaru as the angel made one last   
swing around. "Ranga's air attack? Is that like Seto Ringo's Ranga?"   
  
"Yep! Seeing Kotarou's kick made me think I could do it too." Misaki smiled.   
Yumiko shook her head and smiled too. Misaki had found a way to beat her, which   
meant the match really should go to Misaki... but...  
  
"You may have the best tactic for this match Misaki-chan, but I'm not going to   
give up that easy!"  
  
"Good!" Misaki smiled and Hikaru returned to a fighting stance she had learned   
during camp.   
  
Yumiko matched the stance and giggled. "You'll still need to practice that   
stance, Misaki-chan, before you can make it your own." Cherry got up close and   
the two angels began trading punches and kicks.   
  
"You're doing better than I thought Misaki-chan! I've been watching this   
fighting style for years and you are doing just as well as me!" Yumiko felt   
like she was cheering Misaki on even though she was the opponent. There was a   
lot of real potential in her fighting. She mastered Kotarou's kick and the   
fighting stance after seeing them only a few times. Cherry swung a hard right   
punch, but Hikaru dropped and performed a sweeping kick.   
  
"My kick combo!" Yumiko gasped. Before she could react, Hikaru was kicking   
straight up and Cherry flew out of the layer into Yumiko's lap. Yumiko stared   
at her angel for a moment and then looked at Misaki as she had Hikaru fly   
towards her to exit the layer.   
  
"Misaki-chan..." Yumiko said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Misaki asked nervously.  
  
"Kotarou's kick, Seto Ringo's air attack, the new karate stance, and my kick   
combination... you've mastered them all with only seeing them a few times! It's   
hard to believe you can do that and you've only just started at Angelic Layer!"  
  
Misaki blushed and didn't know what to say. Yumiko put Cherry back into the   
ring and put the headset on. Cherry got into a fighting stance and began to   
mimic the way Hikaru had moved before. She began to pick up speed slowly, but   
after a short time was up to the same quick speed Hikaru had been at.   
"Misaki-chan, can I practice this move against Hikaru? Without an opponent,   
it's difficult to see if it's working or not." Misaki smiled and nodded   
enthusiastically. Hikaru was tossed back into the layer and stood in a straight   
path from Cherry's kicks. Soon Hikaru was getting moved back a little by   
Cherry's air attack.  
  
"It's working!" Yumiko giggled and continued to focus on making Cherry's kick   
faster and more powerful. Hikaru got knocked down, and then moved to a position   
just slightly off a straight path from Cherry. From that stop, she didn't have   
to block anymore and Yumiko was puzzled. Then she had understanding.  
  
"If you aren't in a direct line with the person, the move doesn't work huh?"  
  
"Yep! That's it's weakness. I learned that while fighting against Ringo-san."  
  
"That's so cool you got to fight her!"  
  
E-ko told the girls they had to get to the station soon, so it was time to wrap   
things up. Yumiko grabbed Cherry and started to head down the staircase, with   
Tamayo and Kotarou following behind. Kotarou turned for a moment. "Ready to   
go, Misakichi?"  
  
Misaki was about to nod but then she realized the perfect way to deal with her   
crisis. She asked Yumiko to tell E-ko they'd be down in a moment and asked   
Kotarou to sit in one of the seats around the layer. Misaki put her headgear on   
and gently tossed Hikaru into the layer. Misaki closed her eyes, and Hikaru   
slowly walked over to stand directly in front of Kotarou. She bowed to him,   
which make Kotarou giggle a little. Misaki started to talk, her voice trembling   
a little with nervousness.  
  
"Earlier..." she started. "When you asked if anything was wrong... I lied."   
  
Kotarou's eyes widen a little. "Lied?"  
  
"Yeah... the truth is..." Misaki started to blush and her voice trembled even   
more. "I could hear you talking on the other side."  
  
Kotarou instantly turned bright red and knew exactly what Misaki was talking   
about. He looked at his feet hoping the ground would swallow him up. "Well...   
um..." he stuttered.   
  
"Kotarou-chan" Misaki said, starting to lose the tremble in her voice.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"They say an angel's movements follow the heart of the desu." Kotarou tilted   
his head not really understanding and looked at Hikaru. Hikaru looked straight   
back at Kotarou and blew him a kiss.  
  
Misaki immediately took the headgear off and grabbed Hikaru. She started to run   
towards the staircase but Kotarou was just a bit faster. He grabbed her arm and   
pulled her close. They both stared at each other nervously, and then Kotarou   
quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. Both of them blushed and were quiet.   
Slowly, they both smiled together and walked down the staircase to the waiting   
car.  
  
All the kids tried to sit together in the backseat and looked at the latest   
issue of "Kira Kira" that Yumiko had. It was a magazine all about the latest   
developments in Angelic Layer, along with fashion, idols, tournament   
information, and places where you could buy Angelic Layer goods. Misaki noticed   
that names of the contestants for the national tournament were listed. It felt   
weird yet exciting to see her and Hikaru's name printed on the list. Yumiko   
pointed out an article about the latest idol fashion trends and how people were   
designing similar outfits for their angels. She blushed slightly and pointed to   
an angel wearing a pink outfit that looked just like Seto Ringo's.  
  
"They had a contest on making angel clothes, so I decided to enter. I didn't   
win, but I got my picture in the magazine. I hope someday I can make angel   
clothes professionally for Piffle Princess." Yumiko's eyes got a little starry   
as she talked about her dream job. "That's why Cherry has so many outfits   
instead of just one."  
  
They didn't have to wait long at the train station for the train to arrive.   
Everyone gave their final hugs and said goodbye. Kotarou told Yumiko she should   
come visit next time she had a break from school. She said she definitely would   
and to tell Hatoko to be prepared for battle. The three Tokyo bound children   
got on the train and waved through the windows. The train rolled out of the   
station, and soon it was pitch black outside. They ate the boxed meals Yumiko   
had packed them, and then they drifted off to sleep. It had been an exhausting   
week. Physically. Emotionally.  
  
Misaki shifted in her sleep and propped her head on Kotarou's shoulder.   
Instinctively, the sleeping Kotarou put an arm around her. The train passed   
through many stations during the night. As they approached the outskirts of   
Tokyo, Tamayo woke up and yawned.  
  
"Hey Misakichi, we're almo..." she started to say. But then she noticed her two   
friends sleeping soundly against each other and stopped. She giggled quietly to   
herself and whispered "Way to go Kotarou-chan!" Tamayo wondered what would   
happen next. Somehow, she didn't think they would pair off quite yet. However,   
when the time was right... they'd be there for each other.   
  
Tamayo would make sure of that. ^_~  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
